


[vid] The Last of the Real Ones

by starlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: You're just the last of the real ones.Or, Kanan and Ezra find in each other what they need.





	[vid] The Last of the Real Ones

audio: Fall Out Boy, "The Last of the Real Ones"  
length: 3:56  
stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/264899192)** for people in Germany; password: rebels  
download: [**303MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xafwy1n6qocvy23/starlady_The%20Last%20of%20the%20Real%20Ones.mp4?dl=0)  
   


 

Premiered at Bitchin' Party 2018.

[tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/173040494996/my-latest-vid-featuring-kanan-ezra-premiered)

I watched all of _Star Wars Rebels_ over the last year or so. I started out not caring about Ezra Bridger. Before the final episodes aired, I would have told you that I still didn't really like him. It wasn't until I started sobbing halfway through the last episode and didn't stop until well after it ended that I considered that I might actually feel differently. I love them all so much, including Kanan and Ezra, and this vid is about them be(com)ing Jedi together.

** [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/thelastoftherealones.html) **  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/).


End file.
